


I Love Teddy

by FairyNiamh



Category: Alien Series, Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Unusual pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27408880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Chyna loves Teddy.
Kudos: 7





	I Love Teddy

**Author's Note:**

> I am writing and working through my mother's death. So, forgive me for not responding.

Chyna Dawl smiled as Teddy played around her cabin, watching as she shimmied into the purple suit she had been assigned. She would have preferred black, but they had already handed it out to a different member. Ah well, this was her new life.

She laughed as Teddy rubbed itself on her legs and carefully gave her a little kiss on the cheek. “You feel more at home on this spaceship, don’t you, boy? Maybe we can make a few friends. I know that your size scares people, but they just can't see what a big softie you are. Mwaa, I think that you are adorable and I love you. Let's go meet everyone, this ship is huge!”

Teddy easily kept pace with his happy human, both were amused as they watched everyone run away.

“Private Chyna Dawl! What the fuck are you doing with that monster? You are scaring everyone on the ship,” a masculine voice wearing orange yelled at the pair.

She ran her hand over Teddy's head. “Central gave me permission. This is my pet, Teddy!”

She watched in awe as the minuscule man tried to grow in size. “That is not a damned pet! That thing is dangerous and is known to kill people.”

“Don't believe everything you hear. Teddy loves cuddles and kisses. Does that sound dangerous to you?” she chuckled at the man.

The man, and she wished that this man had at least introduced himself, began to hop up and down, pointing at Teddy, and yelling, “That is not a damned pet. That is a Xenomorph! Why would you think that type of killer would make a good pet? We have to kill it before it…”

“ _Teddy!_ That was incredibly rude of you. You know I would never allow anyone to hurt you. Drag him along, we'll throw him out the airlock. This is going to be a long trip, Teddy. Thank goodness I have you to keep me company.” Long or short, Chyna was looking forward to having time with her Teddy.

~fin~


End file.
